Antigos Hábitos Nunca Morrem
by Paty-chan
Summary: Nem sempre as coisas acontecem do jeito que planejamos. Cristiano Ronaldo tem sua vida transformada radicalmente quando Kaká cruza seu caminho. Será que o português vai lutar ou simplesmente se deixar levar?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: como essa é a minha primeira fic de futebol peço desculpas se algumas coisas em relação aos jogos não fizerem muito sentido, tudo isso é muito novo pra mim. Nessa fic, Cristiano e Kaká são solteiros e não tem filhos... Essa fic de Criska' é totalmente dedicada a uma das fofuras da minha vida: Débora 3 Te amo linda!**

**Capitulo 01**

Cristiano saiu do banheiro, com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Algumas gotas d'água ainda escorriam pelo seu corpo. A televisão estava ligada, o som alto ecoava pelo quarto do hotel, conforme as noticias eram apresentadas pelos âncoras do jornal esportivo.

Ele sentou em na cama, prestando atenção no que estava sendo falado. Até que finalmente, a notícia que esperava começou a rodar...

-_Amanhã à noite, teremos um dos jogos mais esperados de toda a Champions League: Milan x Manchester United. Isso porque os dois times estão empatados nos pontos da tabela, além de seus principais jogadores estarem concorrendo ao prêmio de melhor do mundo pela FIFA. –_a mulher disse, com um leve sorriso no rosto. –_Pelo visto esse jogo tem gosto de final, não é Victor?_

_-Com certeza, Alice! Pelo visto, nesse jogo de amanhã muita coisa vai acontecer! Façam suas apostas... –_o homem olhou pra câmera e fez um gesto largo com a mão.

Cristiano respirou fundo, vendo as imagens que passavam, mostrando os gols que ele e seu rival fizeram durante toda a competição até agora, enquanto os âncoras comentavam as habilidades de cada um.

Seu instinto competitivo já gritava dentro dele, ardendo como uma fogueira no peito. Levantou-se da cama rapidamente e desligou a televisão. Encarou-se no espelho, observando cada linha de seu rosto. Sabia que era capaz de vencê-lo, como já tinha feito com tantos outros. Iria simplesmente sair invadindo o campo com tudo o que tinha, esmagando os adversários como um tanque de guerra.

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso malicioso. Precisava dormir bem para estar preparado para o dia seguinte...

(...)

O estádio estava completamente lotado, várias pessoas berrando em êxtase. Cristiano andou calmamente até o meio do campo, o queixo levemente empinado, a postura ereta. Sentia todos os olhares do estádio recaindo sobre si, já estava acostumado com aquela sensação, mas naquele momento o incomodava toda a atenção que recebia.

O juiz fez um movimento com a mão e o capitão do outro time se aproximou. Era seu rival. Possuíam a mesma estatura, sendo mais altos que os outros jogadores. Mas as semelhanças paravam por ai...

-Cara ou coroa? –o juiz perguntou para Cristiano.

-Cara.

A moeda foi lançada no ar e caiu no chão, mostrando cara. Cristiano sorriu e levantou o rosto, encarando o outro capitão, que estava sério.

-Cristiano Ronaldo e Kaká, por favor, troquem as bandeiras dos times e dêem um aperto de mão. –o juiz pediu, enquanto começava os preparativos.

_Kaká._

Aquele nome ecoou nos ouvidos do português durante alguns segundos, deixando-o meio zonzo. Trocaram as bandeiras dos times e no momento do aperto de mão, seus olhares se cruzaram. Cristiano sentiu-se engolido pelos olhos castanho-escuros, quase negros, de Kaká. Sabia reconhecer um adversário à sua altura quando via um. E aquele era um desafio que precisava ultrapassar.

O juiz apitou e o jogo começou.

Nos primeiros minutos, o jogo estava lento, os times apenas passando a bola de um jogador por outro, conhecendo o adversário, sentindo a textura da grama. Aos poucos o ritmo foi aumentando, até que certa altura, eles já corriam freneticamente de um lado a outro.

A tensão estava tão grande que dava para sentir pairando no ar, quase pegá-la com as mãos. Cristiano viu que dois jogadores do Milan fazia uma jogada e se intrometeu, interrompendo a bola no meio do caminho, que ia para Kaká. Ele atravessou o campo, trocando a bola com seus colegas de time, até que fez o gol.

Parte da torcida na arquibancada vibrou com o gol, enquanto a outra metade reagiu negativamente. O primeiro tempo terminou e era hora do intervalo. Os técnicos tentaram entusiasmar os times, afinal ainda tinha muito jogo pela frente.

Assim que o segundo tempo começou, Milan se tornou mais ofensivo. Kaká começou a se aproximar mais de Cristiano, marcando-o e atrapalhando seus movimentos. Após vinte minutos, os times já estavam empatados. E a situação foi apertando cada vez mais.

Kaká acelerou sua corrida e deu um carrinho em Cristiano, que já estava chegando do gol. Com isso, o português caiu na grama e a bola rolou para longe.

Ele levantou-se, respirando fundo. Sua canela doía com o impacto e sua paciência tinha chegado ao limite.

-Quem tu pensas que é, gajo? –perguntou em sua língua materna, com seu sotaque forte.

-Apenas fiz meu trabalho ao impedir você de marcar um gol. –o brasileiro respondeu, levantando a sobrancelha. –Chateado?

-É melhor que pares com isso antes que arrumes confusão. –Cristiano aproximou-se dele, encarando-o.

-Desculpe, enquanto o meu time estiver em campo, eu não vou parar. –Kaká esboçou um leve sorriso e se aproximou também.

Naquele momento, ambos estavam ocupados demais se enfrentando para reparar que vários jogadores tinham parado no meio do campo e os observavam. Os dois pareciam uma verdadeira bomba-relógio. Todos no estádio sabiam que se eles brigassem feio, os times partiriam um pra cima do outro e ai seria uma confusão generalizada. Eles continuaram se olhando feio, até que o juiz chegou e separou a confusão.

Após essa tensão, o jogo transcorreu normalmente. Manchester conseguiu mais um gol, mudando o placar pr com a ajuda de Cristiano. O jogo terminou pouco depois. Enquanto comemorava com sua equipe, o português procurou seu adversário no campo, até que o encontrou já perto da entrada pros vestiários.

-Ei, Kaká! –ele berrou, chamando a atenção das pessoas, inclusive do brasileiro.

-Veio jogar sua vitória na minha cara? –perguntou, um pouco irritado.

-Na verdade, vim lhe parabenizar por ser um oponente à minha altura. –Cristiano esticou a mão. –Gostei de competir contigo.

Kaká riu ao ouvir aquilo, simplesmente não parecia ser real. Balançou negativamente a cabeça, enquanto ria sozinho. As pessoas observavam a cena um pouco tensas.

-Por acaso, já te disseram que seu ego é enorme? –ele retrucou, tentando descontrair e apertou a mão do outro.

-Sim, principalmente as mulheres. Elas dizem que meu ego e outras coisas mais são enormes.

(...)

Kaká simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir. Apesar do Machester United ter vencido o jogo com dois gols de Cristiano, foi o brasileiro quem levou o prêmio de melhor do mundo pra casa naquela noite.

O anúncio do ganhador simplesmente pegou todo mundo de surpresa. O português simplesmente não conseguiu esconder sua insatisfação e esboçou uma careta quando Kaká subiu ao palco.

Depois disso, Kaká ficou ocupado demais, dando entrevistas e tirando fotos pra conseguir conversar com o outro. E agora estava em casa, horas após a festa promovida pela FIFA, admirando seu troféu, que repousava na estante perto da televisão gigantesca.

Já passava das quatro da manhã e ele precisava dormir. Kaká apenas tirou a roupa de gala, escovou os dentes e caiu com tudo na cama, vestindo apenas sua cueca box. Minutos depois seu celular tocou, despertando-o. Achou estranho porque no visor mostrava que era seu agente ligando.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Claro que sim! –ele berrou do outro lado do telefone, parecendo ansioso. –Recebemos uma proposta milionária do Real Madrid pra você deixar o Milan.

-O que?! –Kaká despertou completamente, sentando na cama.

-Isso mesmo! Precisamos discutir isso sem falta. Acho que você nunca na sua vida vai receber uma proposta tão boa quanto essa, Ricardo.

-Mas e o Milan? Minha equipe...

-Você sabe que não temos tempo pra dramas no futebol! Enfim, reunião ao meio-dia, no meu hotel.

Tão rápido quanto ligou, o agente desligou, deixando Kaká olhando para seu celular no escuro do quarto. Sua cabeça começava a rodar e ele deitou novamente.

_Real Madrid..._

Nossa, aquele time era grande e poderoso. Com muito mais recurso que o Milan e com certeza ajudaria a levantar a carreira de Kaká, dando melhores oportunidades. E por que não? Fechou os olhos e sentiu o sono vindo... Mas não fazia a mínima idéia do que aconteceria na reunião quando o sol levantasse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

Era por volta de meio-dia, os dirigentes do clube estavam sentados em uma grande mesa redonda, acompanhados de Kaká e seu agente, que se chamava Nicholas. O hotel Plaza tinha reservado a parte VIP inteira do restaurante, garantindo privacidade para que o encontro ocorresse sem interferências externas.

O chefe estava próximo à mesa, fazendo os pratos com seus ajudantes numa espécie de cozinha móvel e os garçons atendiam apenas a mesa deles. Lá fora, os jornalistas se amontoavam na entrada do prédio, ansiosos por noticias.

O brasileiro sentia seu estômago revirando-se de nervoso, mas colocou um sorriso no rosto e respondia as perguntas dos dirigentes, enquanto beliscava coisas no prato.

-E como vai o coração, Kaká? –um dos dirigentes perguntou em espanhol, seu nome era Alberto. –Namorando alguém no momento?

-Já namorei algumas meninas, mas agora estou focado na profissão. –ele respondeu sincero, sem sotaque. –A vida útil de um jogador é muito curta, então quero aproveitar o máximo que puder e deixar minha marca no futebol.

Alberto acenou em aprovação, deixando Kaká um pouco mais calmo. Ele era um dos dirigentes mais influentes do time, além de sempre ser o que fazia perguntas sobre outras coisas além do futebol. Alguns minutos passaram-se e de repente, todos viraram a cabeça em uma única direção, as conversas pararam. O jogador seguiu o fluxo e viu que Cristiano entrava na parte VIP.

Também estava acompanhado de seu agente, sua postura demonstrava confiança e ele simplesmente dominou o momento. O português parecia muito à vontade, o cabelo estilizado como sempre, vestindo camisa social branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos e terno preto. Kaká respirou fundo e sentiu que afundou na cadeira.

Ok, ele não conseguia ser daquele jeito. Ainda era meio tímido e ficava nervoso com certas situações. Claro que no campo era uma realidade totalmente diferente, mas fora de lá ainda se sentia como um adolescente perdido.

Cristiano cumprimentou a todos e pediu desculpas pela demora devido ao trânsito. Sentou-se ao lado de Kaká e sorriu para o brasileiro, parecendo um pouco surpreso com a sua presença.

-Nosso clube tem muito interesse em contratar os dois. Sabemos que vocês já tiveram alguns problemas com rivalidade antes, mas esperamos que isso esteja superado. –Alberto disse, encarando os dois.

-É apenas o fervor do jogo... –Cristiano disse em um espanhol carregado, trocando olhares rápidos com Kaká. –Mas se tivermos que ficar na mesma equipe, que assim seja. Somos profissionais acima de tudo.

-Com certeza. Acho que até essa contratação dupla pode trazer algo inovador pro Real Madrid. –o outro completou o raciocínio.

-Ótimo! Vamos então começar com a papelada... –Alberto fez um sinal com a mão.

Segundos depois, os jogadores já tinham assinado os contratos e pousado pra fotos juntos. Os agentes conversavam com a diretora e resolviam detalhes de quando iriam começar os treinos e coisas parecidas, quando Cristiano aproximou-se de Kaká.

-Quero que saibas que realmente espero que isso dê certo. –falou baixo, em português. –Esta é uma nova oportunidade pra mim e muito importante pra minha carreira, entendestes?

-Não precisa continuar com esse discurso entre nós, Cristiano Ronaldo. –Kaká respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, olhando ao redor. –Vamos simplesmente nos manter cada um em seu lado do campo, não atrapalhando o outro.

-Mas quem disse que estou a mentir? –ele levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso e ligeiramente ofendido. –Como te faleis na última vez em que nos encontramos, tu jogas muito bem e gostei de tê-lo como adversário. Tê-lo na equipe vai ser melhor, não concordas?

O brasileiro sentia-se estressado e um pouco incomodado com a situação. Conhecia de perto o potencial daquele homem que estava à sua frente e sabia que era melhor tê-lo ao seu favor do que contra. Fora que essa atitude do Cristiano realmente o deixou perplexo, não esperava nada parecido. Até então sua postura sempre foi meio narcisista e superior...

-Ok, desculpe a grosseria. –fechou os olhos, passando a mão no rosto. –Estou um pouco estressado.

-Acho que começamos de maneira errada. –Cristiano sorriu de lado. –Podemos consertar isso, o que achas?

-Acho uma boa idéi...

Antes que Kaká pudesse terminar sua frase, Nicholas aproximou-se.

-Desculpe interromper, mas precisamos ir, Ricardo. –ele fez um gesto com a mão. –Precisamos acertar os detalhes da sua mudança de Milão pra Madrid. Afinal, vocês dois começam a jogar na próxima temporada, ou seja, daqui a um mês.

-Que tal deixarmos pra acertar tudo quando chegarmos em Madrid? –Kaká perguntou para o português.

-Por mim está ótimo. Nos vemos em um mês, gajo. –Cristiano afastou-se.

(...)

Cristiano limpou o suor que escorria pelo seu rosto. Finalmente sua casa estava pronta e agora acertava os últimos detalhes. Claro que tinha empregados para ajudá-lo, mas tinha certas coisas que preferia fazer sozinho, como por exemplo, organizar seus livros na estante e instalar seus eletrônicos.

Claro que quase ninguém conhece esse seu lado, mas ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. O que os outros tem que conhecer é o Cristiano Ronaldo jogador, artilheiro, mito no campo. Agora, aquele lado que gosta de comer comida da mãe, de ler um livro quando está de folga ou jogar videogame, que ainda sente saudades do pai, que se sente solitário mesmo com todo o dinheiro e fama, ninguém vai conhecer, é pessoal.

Sorriu ao ver que seu trabalho estava concluído. Tomou um longo banho e se arrumou para sair, afinal a noite é uma criança e ele precisava conhecer os lugares mais badalados de Madrid. Depois de escolher um visual esporte fino, entrou na sua Lamborghini preta e dirigiu rapidamente pelas ruas até um famoso restaurante.

Lá ele comer alguma coisa e partiu para uma balada. Óbvio que os paparazzi ficaram em cima, registrando cada momento. E óbvio que ele gostava de ser o centro das atenções de vez em quando.

(...)

Kaká bebeu um gole de café, enquanto lia uma revista. Estava muito cansado, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a mudança de fuso horário. Sua nova casa já estava toda arrumada e não sabia o que fazer exatamente.

Largou a revista aberta e atravessou cozinha, indo para a sala. Deitou no sofá, apoiando a xícara na mesinha de centro. Ligou a tv e ficou zapeando pelos canais até que sono aos poucos foi chegando.

Sonhou que estava jogando pelo Real Madrid, era o jogo de estréia e o estádio estava lotado. Estava indo muito bem, conseguindo fazer grandes passes, até que de repente Cristiano apareceu na sua frente e atrapalhou seu lance.

-Tu nunca serás melhor que eu e sempre ficarás em segundo.

Então todos começaram a rir dele, até mesmo seus companheiros de time e a torcida. Acordou assustado e com a tv com som alto. Kaká respirou fundo e desligou o aparelho. Esse nervosismo de estréia o estava consumindo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: só pra avisar esse técnico do Real foi inventado por mim ;)**

**Capitulo 03**

Assim que a diretoria ficou sabendo que tanto Cristiano quanto Kaká já estavam com suas casas prontas, os treinos começaram. O técnico, Marcos Lopez, resolveu nivelar o time na primeira semana, observando como eles se comportavam em campo, anotando estratégias e trabalhando a interação entre eles.

O brasileiro acabou ficando distante do português, porque o time foi divido em duas equipes menores, para conhecerem melhor seus companheiros do Real. Além de treinarem no campo, também foram para a academia, malhar e melhorar alguns aspectos que Marcos salientou durante uma reunião logo após o nivelamento.

Kaká chegou cedo ao centro de treinamento no dia do seu aniversário sem esperar muita coisa. Seus amigos de Milão lhe mandaram mensagens à noite e ligaram, mas ninguém do Real sabia ainda. Ele seguiu pelo corredor calmamente, escutando seu acústico do Djavan no iPod, porque o lembrava do Brasil...

Estava completamente perdido nos seus pensamentos, que demorou alguns segundos para perceber que o vestiário estava no escuro. Bufou e acendeu a luz, encontrando tudo arrumado. Provavelmente era o primeiro a chegar, não tinha visto nenhum outro carro além do seu no estacionamento.

Trocou de roupa e vestiu o uniforme de treinamento, encheu sua garrafa de água e foi para o campo. Foi então que teve uma grande surpresa. Todos os jogadores estavam no campo em volta de uma mesa com bolo de aniversário e coisas deliciosas de café da manhã.

Kaká sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e queimar, conforme se aproximava do grupo. Eles começaram a cantar "Parabéns pra você", mas cheios de sotaque e errando a letra algumas vezes. Nicholas, seu agente, aproximou-se sorridente e animado.

-Parabéns, Ricardo! –ele o abraçou forte.

-Obrigado!

Houve aplausos e Marcos cortou um pedaço do bolo, entregando-o ao jogador.

-Parabéns! –o espanhol sorriu e fez um gesto com a mão. –Costumo dizer que o time é nossa segunda família, afinal estamos longe das nossas casas. E como numa família, celebramos as alegrias e choramos as tristezas juntos... Seja bem-vindo e aproveite!

-Ah... –Kaká olhou para todos e comeu um pedaço de bolo, pois não sabia o que falar. –Obrigado a todos por isso...

Claro que não puderam comer muito, porque ainda teriam que treinar de qualquer maneira naquela manhã nublada, mas se divertiram muito durante o café da manhã coletivo. Sergio, o loiro espanhol, contava alguns fatos engraçados que já aconteceram no clube, provocando risos em todos.

Özil fez questão de mostrar sua imitação perfeita de Messi, com direito a andar agachado para mostrar o quanto o argentino era pequeno e tudo. Cristiano apenas ria de tudo, balançando negativamente a cabeça e sorrindo entre uma mordida e outra.

Com aquele café da manhã, Kaká se sentiu mais próximo de seus colegas de equipe agradeceu mentalmente a Deus por ter dado essa sorte. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer nessa nova fase de sua vida, mas se tinha começado daquele jeito, então significava boa coisa.

O treino daquele dia correu normalmente, com as equipes dividas e trabalhando em cima de passes precisos de longa distância e criando métodos diferentes de se aproximar da linha do gol. No meio da tarde, Marcos precisou se ausentar porque teve problemas familiares, enquanto esperavam pela volta do técnico, a equipe se aproximou de Kaká.

-Seguinte, à noite vão todos pra minha casa. –Sergio disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. –Sua presença é obrigatória.

-O que vamos fazer? –Kaká perguntou, mas no fundo tinha uma leve idéia do que poderia rolar à noite.

-Teremos uma festa... –o loiro mexeu no bolso e entregou um cartão. –Aqui está o meu endereço, ok? Te esperamos às dez.

-Estarei lá. –ele sorriu de volta, guardando o cartão.

Conforme o grupo se dispersou, o brasileiro notou que Cristiano estava sentado no banco na lateral do campo, bebendo água. Ele aproximou-se do outro e sentou ao seu lado, deixando certo espaço entre eles.

-Então você também vai na festa do Ramos? –seu tom era neutro, mas estava morrendo de curiosidade por dentro.

-Ouvi dizer as festas desse gajo são _porreiras._ –ele respondeu, brincando com a garrafa nas mãos. –E pelo visto tu foste praticamente intimado como eu...

-É, bem por ai mesmo... –Kaká riu de leve com a gíria do outro.

Cristiano levantou-se, espreguiçando. Ao longe, dava para ver Marcos voltando ao campo. Enquanto voltavam para o meio do campo, Kaká e Cristiano foram conversando sobre assuntos diversos, encontrando certas afinidades.

(...)

O mundo do futebol não é realmente o que se aparenta nos campos... Ao ir para a Europa e conviver com outros times numa realidade diferente do Brasil, Kaká percebeu que os jogadores viviam numa espécie de irmandade, sempre se ajudando, colaborando. Claro que com alguns times isso era praticamente impossível devido a rivalidade e problemas pessoais, porém de maneira geral, os jogadores se davam bem. As festas são um ótimo exemplo...

O que acontecia nas festas ficava nas festas e por ai vai. As pessoas não saiam espalhando segredos dos outros, pelo contrário. Muitos apesar de jogarem em times diferentes, eram grandes amigos. Não importava se você era casado e tinha família ou era solteiro, festas eram momentos onde você poderia colocar seus "demônios" de fora e aproveitar sem que os outros ficassem comentando. Apenas drogas não eram permitidas.

E isso estava mais do que retratado na festa de Sergio. A enorme e maravilhosa casa do espanhol estava borbulhando de agitação. Som alto, bebidas diversas em abundância, mulheres para todos os gostos e jogadores de vários times dispersos pelos ambientes aproveitando a noite, seja conversando entre eles ou na pegação.

Kaká estava sentado em um sofá no meio da sala, observando toda a movimentação, enquanto brincava com o canudo da bebida com a língua dentro da boca. Já estava no terceiro copo que as garçonetes distribuíam e se sentia engraçado. Não sabia explicar, mas de alguma forma a casa parecia lentamente girar...

Divertia-se apenas vendo um grupo que jogava strip-poker numa mesa grande, cercado por mulheres. Ibrahimovic gargalhou alto, enquanto mostrava suas cartas, arrancando palavrões dos outros competidores. O sueco havia ganhado aquela rodada de maneira gloriosa, porque ainda estava completamente vestido.

Cristiano, Özil e Fernando Torres estavam de cueca. Conforme foram perdendo, as mulheres em volta foram retirando suas peças, sob zoações dos competidores, mas ninguém parecia incomodado com isso.

Pelo contrário, todos os convidados estavam muito descontraídos e não ligavam muito pro que acontecia em volta. Kaká levantou do sofá e piscou forte, o chão parecia se mover sob seus pés e ele achou aquilo engraçado. Cristiano se aproximou e viu que o brasileiro estava rindo sozinho, segurando seu drink.

-Está a rir do que? –seu sotaque estava mais embolado ainda, depois de alguns copos.

-Não sei! –Kaká respondeu, rindo de novo e franzindo as sobrancelhas. –O chão está se movendo...

Os dois riram juntos, como se tivessem partilhando uma piada interna realmente engraçada. Óbvio que o brasileiro nunca tinha bebido antes e estranhava a forma como estava reagindo. Cristiano cutucou o outro no ombro, apontando para o outro lado da sala, onde três mulheres faziam strip-tease.

O português segurou Kaká pelo ombro e o guiou até lá. No fundo tocava alguma música provocante que eles não sabiam identificar no momento, mas não fazia a menor diferença. O que importava era que as três eram estonteantes: uma loira de cabelos longos, uma morena de channel e uma negra com trancinhas.

Eles improvisaram um acento, usando a mesinha de centro como recurso e ficaram ali admirando as mulheres. Provavelmente a dança tinha sido feita várias vezes antes, porque tinham um entrosamento perfeito entre elas, uma tirando peças de roupa da outra no momento certo.

Cristiano sentiu que sua cueca box começava a incomodar o volume que crescia aos poucos. A loira desceu da bancada e se aproximou dele, rebolando lentamente na sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. A morena também desceu e sentou no colo de Kaká, tirando a bebida de sua mão e dando um gole.

Naquele momento, ele sentia-se totalmente sem limites. A bebida havia apagado qualquer pudor que poderia sentir, liberando um lado que até então ele mesmo não conhecia.

-Então, vocês pretendem só ficar olhando? –a morena perguntou, num inglês com sotaque.

Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice, não precisavam dizer nada. Apenas levantaram e foram andando pelo corredor da casa, procurando algum lugar. Enquanto andavam, outras três se juntaram. Ao virarem o corredor, deram de cara com Ibrahimovic no maior amasso com Pique contra a parede.

-Usem camisinha! –Kaká berrou, jogando um pacote em cima deles, provocando risos do casal.

O grupo continuou andando e se enfiou em um quarto qualquer. Não faziam a mínima idéia de quem era, mas o lugar era de muito bom gosto. Havia uma cama enorme, provavelmente feita por encomenda, por ser maior que uma king size.

Cristiano sentou de um lado, enquanto três mulheres iam à sua direção. Kaká foi empurrado contra a parede, sua roupa sendo tirada sem que nem pedisse. Ele sentiu várias mãos passando pelo seu corpo e sua pele arrepiou-se por completo, mandando um impulso deixando o membro rijo na cueca.

Enquanto beijava a ruiva, a negra e a loira se ocupavam de fazer um oral em conjunto. Kaká estremeceu ao sentir duas línguas em seu pênis, gemeu de prazer e continuou as caricias na ruiva.

Cristiano já estava ocupado com o clitóris da morena de cabelos curtos, enquanto beijava a asiática e seu membro era engolido pela tatuada, quando a cama sacolejou com peso de Kaká e as outras mulheres.

Em questão de minutos, a cama se transformou numa grande massa embolada de corpos e o ar se encheu de melodias de gemidos e estalos da cama. Corpos uns sobre os outros, mãos percorrendo aleatoriamente, tocando vários lugares... Línguas se encontrando, beijos compartilhados, o prazer correndo solto por todos.

Kaká sentia como se estivesse anestesiado, aquelas mulheres ao seu redor, lhe massageando, lambendo, mordendo, todas as sensações pareciam ter dado um curto-circuito em seu cérebro.

Enquanto penetrava fortemente a tatuada por trás e puxava seu cabelo colorido, com a negra embaixo dela e as duas se beijando, seu olhar percorreu a cama e focou rapidamente em Cristiano. O português estava de lado e concentrado, fazendo um oral na loira, enquanto recebia outro da morena.

A língua de Cristiano percorria o clitóris e os pequenos lábios, fazendo movimentos circulares, arrancando gemidos da loira. Seus movimentos eram carregados de sensualidade, pericia e malicia... Kaká ficou apenas observando a cena, enquanto sua pelve movia-se automaticamente. Assim que a loira contraiu levemente as coxas e soltou um gritinho, Cristiano afastou o rosto, os lábios úmidos e vermelhos. Foi então que ele encarou Kaká, um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios e passou a língua lentamente por eles.

O brasileiro sentiu algo completamente diferente ao ver a cena, um arrepio único passo pelo corpo subindo até a cabeça. Ele baixou o olhar e voltou se concentrar na tatuada, mudando a posição dela.

Continuou com as estocadas e sentiu que o orgasmo estava chegando. Kaká acelerou as estocadas e fechou os olhos quando sentiu que o gozo chegou. Foi forte, mas a camisinha conseguiu segurar. Porém, como ele tinha bebido, agora sua visão estava turva e corpo mole, devido a descarga de adrenalina.

Kaká deitou na cama, respirando ofegante. Retirou a camisinha e jogou na lixeira do lado da mesinha de cabeceira. Não tinha mais forças pra nada, em questão de segundos, tudo ficou escuro e ele adormeceu.

Cristiano gozou minutos depois, sujando os peitos da loira e da morena. A tatuada lhe beijou e levantou da cama logo em seguida, acompanhada das outras e todas foram embora. O quarto ficou vazio e grande, sem a presença delas.

Como também tinha bebido, após toda aquela movimentação, ele se sentiu enjoado e correu para o banheiro da suíte, vomitando tudo no vaso.

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, Kaká gemeu ao tentar abrir os olhos. A claridade era intensa demais e tornou a fechá-los. Respirou fundo algumas e tentou novamente. Ao levantar a cabeça e olhar ao redor, demorou alguns minutos para entender aonde estava.

Sua mente foi invadida por flashes da noite passada, várias mulheres, uma orgia na cama, bebidas, poker... Ah sim, a festa na casa de Sergio!

Ele sentou na cama e percebeu que Cristiano dormia profundamente a alguns centímetros de distancia. Estava de bruços, a cueca de trás pra frente, o rosto afundando no travesseiro e roncando.

Kaká riu, mas logo sua risada morreu, ao lembrar-se da sensação que teve ao observar o português praticando sexo com outra pessoa. Como ainda estava nu, levantou sem fazer movimentos bruscos para vestir sua roupa. Enquanto fechada o zíper da calça, o cinto fez barulho e Cristiano sentou-se na cama rapidamente, o rosto marcado e olhos semicerrados.

-O que está a acontecer? –perguntou, olhando ao redor.

-Tá tudo bem... –Kaká aproximou-se, sentando na cama. –Estamos na casa do Sergio, viemos para uma festa...

-Ah sim, recordo-me. –Cristiano esfregou os olhos e encarou o outro. –Muito bem até...

Kaká sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Ok, não era todo dia que você simplesmente fazia uma orgia. Não fazia idéia de como as coisas ficariam entre eles depois.

-Tu és um monstro! –o português riu e levantou-se. –Saiu comendo todas as raparigas sem dó, nem piedade...

-Que isso...

-Agora preciso achar minhas roupas... Devem estar na sala, isto se Ibrahimovic não as jogou na piscina!

E assim eles saíram do quarto, rindo, comentando detalhes que se lembravam da festa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

_Meses depois..._

Kaká disparou pelo campo, suas pernas trabalhando o mais rápido que conseguiam, os pulmões começando a queimar... Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando ao redor, enquanto seguia.

Lá na frente, viu que Cristiano estava em uma posição perfeita. A defesa do Atlético de Madrid correu na direção do brasileiro, tentando impedi-lo, porém em vão. Kaká girou em torno da bola, driblando dois defensores e com um chute preciso transferiu a bola para o camisa 7 do Real Madrid.

Cristiano matou a bola no peito, ajeitou com o pé e chutou com força no gol, não dando chance ao goleiro. A pequena torcida merengue do estádio rival explodiu em gritos. O português saiu correndo e abraçou Kaká bem forte, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Logo o resto da equipe se aproximou e deram um abraço coletivo.

O juiz apitou o final da partida. Real Madri sobre o Atlético. Ambos os times se cumprimentaram e foram para seus vestiários. Na volta pra casa, o ônibus do Real era uma verdadeira bagunça. Os jogadores cantavam alto, pulavam e comemoravam a vitória... Estavam cada vez mais perto do titulo do campeonato espanhol. A imprensa nacional estava louca. Todos os jornais elogiavam a ótima fase que o time passava, o entrosamento os jogadores em campo e principalmente as jogadas combinadas entre Cristiano Ronaldo e Kaká.

(...)

Marcos explicava aos jogadores que eles teriam de fazer testes anti-doping naquela semana. Cada um deles seria chamado na sala do técnico, passariam por uma entrevista com o médico da Federação de Futebol na presença de Marcos e teriam tubos de sangue colhidos para análise.

Isso acabou gerando um clima de ansiedade no vestiário. Claro que todos estavam cientes dos riscos que estavam correndo, afinal medicações consideradas comuns no dia-a-dia, como um simples diurético, poderiam ser consideradas doping.

Na terça-feira, Sergio deixou a sala do técnico suando frio e passando mal. Tinha medo de agulhas desde pequeno e só melhorou depois que Casillas o levou pra fora do prédio, deitando-o no gramado do campo.

-Estás sentindo-se melhor? –Cristiano perguntou, aproximando-se do colega.

-Agora sim, mas antes estava tudo rodando. –o loiro respondeu, passando a mão nos cabelos.

-Eu vou ser o próximo! –Di Maria comentou, olhando nervoso ao redor. –Essas coisas me deixam ansioso.

-Por acaso você usou alguma coisa? –Özil perguntou, sua voz aumentando levemente.  
-Claro que não, estou limpo! Mas não consigo deixar de ficar nervoso.

Di Maria foi se arrastando, quando viu que o técnico o chamou. Seus companheiros de time lhe desejaram boa sorte, enquanto continuavam treinando.

Os dias foram passando e na sexta-feira, só tinha restado Kaka e Cristiano para realizarem o exame. O brasileiro foi chamado primeiro e entrou na sala, sentindo seu coração batendo mais rápido. Estava tranqüilo, mas ainda sim era uma situação estressante.

Sentou na cadeira e respondeu as perguntas do médico, que escrevia as respostas numa folha rapidamente. Quase todos os parâmetros de sua vida foram vasculhados pelo médico, deixando o jogador sem graça. Após o questionário, passou por um rápido exame físico e então o sangue foi colhido.

Kaka deixou a sala sentindo-se invadido e cansado. Não gostava de ser questionado sobre assuntos pessoais e fazia questão de deixar a vida privada discreta. Assim que saiu, encontrou o português do lado de fora, parecendo nervoso.

No momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram, Cristiano esboçou um leve sorriso e se aproximou.

-E como fostes lá dentro?

-Parecia um interrogatório criminal. –Kaka respirou fundo e encostou-se à parede. –Me senti péssimo.

-Estou com _medo_. –Cristiano disse, olhando para o outro lado.

-Todos nós ficamos... –o brasileiro se aproximou, colocando a mão no ombro do outro. –É normal.

O camisa sete respirou fundo e encarou o amigo. Toda aquela máscara de confiança e superioridade que sempre transparecia havia dado lugar a uma expressão de medo e nervosismo. Ele olhou ao redor e se aproximou do amigo, a distância entre eles agora era quase inexistente. Seus olhos castanhos o encararam profundamente.

-Estou com _medo_. –ele repetiu a frase. –Durante essa semana inteira, fui ameaçado e agora o teste. Não pode ser coincidência.

-O que?! Você foi ameaçado?! –Kaka ouviu sua própria voz aumentar e um arrepio forte no corpo. –E foi na policia?

Antes que Cristiano pudesse responder, o técnico Marcos o chamou para entrar na sala. O jogador encarou seu amigo com uma expressão de desolação antes de a porta fechar atrás dele. Kaka ficou o tempo todo do lado de fora, orando a Deus para que desse tudo certo. Sabia que histórias de adulteração de testes anti-doping e esperava que não acontecesse com Cristiano. Uma situação dessas, mesmo que depois comprovada a farsa, poderia acabar com a carreira dele.

Cerca de meia hora depois, o português saiu de cabeça baixa, parecendo cansado. Prontamente, Kaka se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro, oferecendo apoio.

-E ai, como foi?

-Eu... Eu não sei. –ele respirou fundo.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, já que o dia está lindo desse jeito, que tal ir lá pra casa? –Kaka sorriu confiante. –Daí você esquece um pouco essa história...

-Tudo bem. –Cristiano sorriu levemente em retorno.

Os dois deixaram o centro de treinamento e Cristiano seguiu o carro do amigo pelas ruas de Madrid. Após quinze minutos, já estavam entrando no portão da casa do brasileiro, que por sinal era muito bonita.

A construção era nova, com linhas retas e desenhada por um arquiteto conceituado. Eles entraram na residência e foram recebidos por uma governanta cinquentona muito simpática, que falava um português com leve sotaque espanhol.

Kaka mostrou sua casa para o amigo, sentindo-se orgulhoso do que havia conquistado. Depois de deixar seus pertences em um dos quartos de hóspedes, Cristiano acompanhou o brasileiro até o lado de fora, onde havia um lindo gramado, piscina e área de lazer.

Passaram o dia ali, completamente à vontade, rindo e brincando, falando sobre coisas aleatórias. Lá pelo meio da tarde, Kaka estava na piscina, encostado na sombra comendo seu sanduíche, enquanto Cristiano estava deitado na borda, bronzeando-se.

-Começou com uma carta anônima... Dois dias depois, recebi um telefonema. –ele finalmente disse, enquanto se sentava e colocava os pés dentro da água. –Achei que fosse brincadeira, porém ficou sério.

-E você procurou a policia? –Kaka nadou até o outro lado, para fica mais perto.

-Como lhe disse, não dei importância. Até que ontem, encontrei meu labrador morto.

-Meu Deus!

-O autor do bilhete disse que tinha acesso à minha casa e que caso não lhe desse dinheiro, iria acabar com a minha carreira.

Kaka saiu da piscina e sentou ao lado do amigo, a água escorrendo pela sua pele branca, molhando o chão. Cristiano observou o movimento e engoliu a seco. Afinal não tinha como negar a beleza do outro e sabia o que ele era capaz na cama.

No momento em que flashes da orgia na casa de Sergio passaram por sua mente, ele balançou a cabeça, afastando as memórias. Aquele não era o momento, muito menos o lugar para pensar nisso.

-Olha, se quiser, pode ficar o tempo que precisar aqui em casa. –Kaka o encarou. –Mas precisamos ir à policia e dar queixa.

Cristiano sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se com o olhar do outro, era intenso e profundo.

-Obrigado e desculpe pelo incômodo.

-Tudo bem, amigos são pra isso.

Kaka moveu-se rapidamente e jogou um pouco de água em cima de Cristiano, que pulou com o choque térmico. O português mergulhou na piscina e puxou o pé do outro, arrastando-o para dentro. No final, acabaram boiando na água e rindo alto com tudo aquilo.

À noite, Cristiano estava tomando banho quando escutou um barulho. Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu rapidamente para encontrar Kaka no quarto, colocando algumas peças de roupa na cama.

-Eu trouxe... - as palavras morreram na garganta ao ver que o outro estava molhado, usando apenas uma toalha. –Trouxe suas roupas. Pedi para que lavassem enquanto estávamos lá fora.

Era impressionante como a aparência do português mudava quando seu cabelo não estava com todos aqueles produtos e os brincos de diamante. Kaka poderia até dizer que o outro ficava mais bonito daquele jeito, mais natural e menos como o jogador mundialmente conhecido.

-Ah, obrigado. –Cristiano sorriu sem graça. –Amanhã passarei em casa para pegar mais roupas.

-Então, estava pensando em vermos um filme. O que acha?

-Desde que não seja daqueles de raparigas... –Cristiano entrou novamente no banheiro.

-Sem problemas, vou estar na sala te esperando.

Minutos depois, os dois estavam esparramados no sofá assistindo _Duro de Matar_. No meio do filme, Kaka olhou pro lado e viu que Cristiano estava dormindo profundamente, acabou sorrindo ao ver a cena. Terminou o filme e foi para o quarto, tomando cuidado para não acordar o outro.


End file.
